Pirate's Song
by Laurel Vyne
Summary: used to be "just a fool to believe ive got anything she needs" A story that has nothing but SongFic chapters! Very different, very tense. I might have to change the rating to 'M' soon.
1. She's Like the Wind

Disclaimer: damn, I wish I owned Pirates of the Caribbean, but alas, I do not

_**Disclaimer: damn, I **__**wish**__** I owned Pirates of the Caribbean, but alas, I do not. I **__**really**__** wish I owned Johnny Depp though cause damn he fine!**_** XD**

_**P.S. My Dear Merlin,**_

_** Obviously you have a clear obsession with younger writers because you seem to read their stories and tell them how terrible they are quite often. There's a pedophilia anonymous here in my hometown, I'll give you the number if you like.**_

_**If you would please leave me alone, your opinion does not matter to me.**_

_** Please and Thank You!**_

_**P.P.S. I truly hope this SongFic is better than my last. Everyone, tell me what you think (except you Merlin)!**_

_** Yours Truly,**_

_** Laura Lollypop**_

SONG FIC: SHE'S LIKE THE WIND

Song By The Very Attractive Patrick Swayze in _Dirty Dancing_

POTC Main Characters and Whatnot By Disney

He saw her, sunbathing in the sand, lying on her back in a light peach-colored sundress. Her lips were parted just ever-so-slightly. "Lizzie!" He called. She sat up and spun around to face him. A large smile lit up her face, "LizzieeEE!" He tripped on a damned sand crab. His head landed ungracefully in Elizabeth's lap.

A smile graced her soft, full, kissable lips. Dear Lord how he wanted to reach out and trace them with his fingertip but he didn't dare. His Lizzie sure packed a powerful smack, and The Lord knows what kind of punch Will could have if someone messed with his girl. 'She should be _me_ girl, not that eunuchs.' He thought bitterly.

_She's like the wind through my tree_

_She rides the night next to me._

She giggled. He felt a blush creep up his neck cloud up his head. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID_!' _He was suddenly aware of her fingertips, just brushing his shoulder, in an act of sympathy.

_She leads me through moonlight_

_Only to burn me with the sun_

He was subconsciously aware that most people in this situation would have instantly gotten up and muttered an apology. He was transfixed. His brain was yelling 'Get up! What are you doing dumbarse up, up, UP!!' He couldn't move, not that he wanted to but he was physically unable to move at the moment. Elizabeth giggled again and planted a soft kiss on his cheek

_She's taken my heart_

_But she doesn't know what she's done_

After she kissed him she never sat back up, her face remained close to his, her soft smile still playing those lips of hers.

_I feel her breath on my face_

_Her body close to me_

He looked in her eyes briefly; he looked away, scared she could read emotions from his eyes.

_Can't look in her eyes,_

_She's outta my league_

Will was better for her, he knew that. His money, his charm, his hygiene; Jack had nothing to offer, 'a few dusty bottles of rum, and an old boat.' He thought.

_Just a fool To believe_

_I've got anything she needs._

_She's like the wind_

He got out of her lap then, he noticed a frown play her lips. He wanted to kiss it away but thought better of it. He walked to the edge of the beach to clean his face in the ocean. He looked at his reflection and sighed.

_I look in the mirror, and all I see_

_Is a young old man with only a dream_

He looked back at her, she was staring at him, no, _through_ him. Oh God how he wanted her. He had been without a woman's love for so long., but he didn't want to just make love to her, he wanted to be in love with her, all of her, all the time.

_Am I just fooling myself _

_That she'll stop the pain_

_Living without her_

_I'd go insane_

All of a sudden he didn't care, he ran to her and tackled her down into the sand. She squealed with delight. They stopped rolling long enough to look into each others faces. Jack could have drowned in Lizzie's eyes just then, the color and depth of the sea, they transfixed him. He could have seen a pink dolphin leap in her eyes had she not kissed him just then.

_Feel your breath on my face_

_Your body close to me_

"Lizzie!" Jack savored the name for a moment after pulling his lips away. She leaned in for another kiss but he turned his head. "What about the eunu—Will?" He asked. She dropped her eyes from his gaze, he had to look away then. She was considering Will. She knew what she had to do, and he knew it wasn't him.

_Can't look in her eyes_

_She's outta my league_

_Just a fool to believe_

_I've got anything she needs_

_She's like the wind_

"Jack, I-I can't." She said after a minute. He looked at her, her eyes full of passion and love, but also heartbreak and indecisiveness. "Can't w-what, love?" He asked her, thinking he knew the answer. "Go another minute without kissing you." She took his mouth in a passionate, claiming kiss. Her lively tongue prodded his limp one and suddenly it came to life. Soon their tongues were fighting for dominance and when Elizabeth pulled away for air, Jack took her head and sang to her:

_Can't look in your eyes_

_You're outta my league _

_Just a fool to believe_

_I've got anything you need_

_You're like the wind_

"Oh, Jack!" Elizabeth exclaimed, "You have _everything_ I need!" She kissed him. He groaned into her mouth, egging her to do more. She gasped when he put is wet hand down the top of her dress, fondling her breasts. Elizabeth pulled away just then, gasping, "_WILL!!"_

_**Should I continue this or stop right where it's at? Is it good?**_

_**I have two words for you…**_

_**READ**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**READ**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE!**_


	2. Animal I Have Become

Disclaimer: I do not own the song or the characters…all that blah blah blah

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the song or the characters…all that blah blah blah.**_

_Song: Animal I Have Become- Three Days Grace_

"Will it's not what you think! He tripped and I—" Will could only stare. He wouldn't look at her, only through her, as if trying to figure out the last three years. He glared at Jack, then Elizabeth, then turned on his heel; almost slipping in the marble- white sand.

_I can't escape this hell_

_So many times I've tried_

He could not believe it. Elizabeth could have easily been forced to kiss the bloody pirate. Poor excuse for a man. God he just wanted to rip that damn bastard into shreds. But he couldn't, no one would expect it of him. He was tired of being so dignified all the time. Back in his teen years had that happened Jack would be at his feet kissing his shoes and begging for mercy.

_But I'm still caged inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

He had matured since then. Walking along the beach he was suddenly drowned in shadow. He looked over at _The Pearl_ floating lazily at the dock. He climbed up the mast, not caring if anyone saw him, and jumped on deck. He saw a crate of rum…

_I CAN'T CONTROL MYSELF!!_

He picked it up and slung it as hard as he could at the sail, loving the sickening _RRRIIIIPPPP _sound it made as it ripped evenly from top to bottom. The next thing he saw was an axe, picking it up; he gazed lovingly at it as the possibilities of how much heartbreak he could bring to Jack weighed in his hands. The blade gleamed when the light hit it.

_So what if you could see_

_The darkest side of me_

_No one could help me tame this_

_Animal I have become_

He swung, chopping off the steering wheel. He swung, slicing through the floor boards. He swung, smashing every barrel of ale he could find. He swung over and over and over again until everything was smashed, cracked, splintered, or completely destroyed. His breaths came in angry rasps, his arms ached, a searing sting seared through his temples. After ridding of the axe he shimmied down the ship and walked along the ocean until he got to the holes and mounds of sand that used to be where Jack and Elizabeth were. He needed to talk to Elizabeth.

_Help me believe_

_It's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

"Elizabeth!" He called, cupping his hands around his mouth, "ELIZA…! Oh there you are." He walked towards the beautiful woman perched on the big pink rock on the edge of the beach. Before he could say anything to her she said "Will, we need to talk." He waited for her to continue. "Will, what you saw on the beach today…" Will smiled to himself, he knew it, he just _knew_ it. I was some kind of accident, or she was forced, or… "Will, I am sorry, but…but…" She looked away. Will stood there, confused. "What, love?" a tear escaped her eye and slowly began its trail down her cheek. He moved to wipe it away, but she jerked away from him, as if his touch would have harmed him.

_I can't escape myself_

Will waited, hurt, for her to tell him what was wrong. "Love, you don't have to apologize; I know you didn't mean to kiss him." She started crying harder. "Will that's not it, I _did_ mean to kiss him. I wanted to apologize because…..I love him" Will felt hard, his heart hardened, his stomach hardened, and his head hardened. "Well, it doesn't matter to me Elizabeth, wanna know why? I SAID DO YOU WANNA KNOW _WHY!?_" Elizabeth was racking with heart broken sobs now. This wasn't Will, he was hurting Elizabeth and he wanted to stop. He couldn't though. It was as though some outside force was inside him, wanting to kill Elizabeth with words.

_So many times I've lied_

"_I NEVER LOVED YOU!"___His ears rang from the force of his screaming. His words bounced off the oceans, the skies, the sand, and off of them. It was as though Mother Nature was saying "Did you hear that? Will Turner never loved Elizabeth Swann! Tee hee hee." Elizabeth stopped crying, and could only stare at him. She was about to say something when Jack came running down the beach in nothing but a pair of breeches. Well, and of course his hat. When Jack reached them Elizabeth hungrily stared at his body. Will glanced down at his own body; not half as chiseled as Jack's. Maybe that's why she was leaving him.

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself!!_

Will stood there, watching Elizabeth and Jack stare into each others eyes. Elizabeth's eyes full of tears, Jack's eyes full of want. Jack reached up to wipe one of her tears away, and she closed her eyes as if drinking in his touch. "And another thing, Elizabeth, not only do I not love you…but I utterly _despise _you, you disgusting minx!" He walked away. He did not hate her, but that raging monster was still inside him and he wouldn't come out.

_So what if you could see_

_The darkest side of me_

_No one could help me tame this_

_Animal I have become_

_Someone help me believe_

_It's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame_

_This animal_


End file.
